


Invitation to a Dance

by alba17



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dancing, F/F, Female Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina gives Lucy new hope for an intimate relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation to a Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, agirlnamedtruth! Let's pretend the last development between Lucy and Jonathan didn't happen and Mina and Lucy's friendship has been repaired. I hope this isn't too fluffy for you. I'm afraid I didn't manage to take this to a dark or kinky place.

At first, Lucy had been fearful of attending Mina’s dance at the asylum. With bubbling enthusiasm, Mina had told Lucy about her efforts to hold a dance for the patients at her father’s institute. Lucy was sceptical, but the patients responded so well to the first dance, Mina’s father agreed to make it a regular event, and now Mina encouraged Lucy to attend so she could see for herself the salutary effects. Music was life, Mina burbled, music was happiness and good cheer and everything the patients had been deprived of in their isolated existence behind the grey walls of the institution. Lucy must come!

Lucy balked, but then reminded herself how grateful she was that she and Mina had managed to mend their friendship after Lucy’s revelation of her true feelings. Things were still a bit tentative, so she needed to take every occasion to bond with her old friend. She hadn’t given up hope that Mina might some day return the fervour of her feelings. 

She spent quite awhile on her preparation for the evening, making sure to select a dress Mina had admired - blue was her favourite colour and it brought out Lucy’s eyes - and getting the accessories just right. When she was satisfied, she squared her shoulders and headed into the night.

It was definitely strange to attend a dance at a mental asylum, with the white-faced patients gathered in their sackcloth uniforms, sadness and fear and wildness in their eyes. Mina gripped her arm reassuringly though and Lucy held tight, telling herself she was doing this for Mina and that was the important thing. She was surprised and excited to see a full orchestra, although her stomach sank when Mina explained that Alexander Grayson was behind it. She couldn’t help feeling that she and the mysterious Mr Grayson were, in some strange way, in competition for Mina, a competition she could never win. But then she recalled Lady Jayne’s encouraging words with regard to Mina, told herself she was Mina’s oldest friend and no one could replace her, and met Mina’s animated countenance with a bright smile. 

“A live orchestra! This is so exciting, Mina.”

“It is, isn’t it? This is so wonderful for the patients. You shall see.”

Mina addressed the patients for a moment and Lucy was reassured when they all behaved appropriately. “And I brought my friend Lucy Westenra, who I assure you, knows all the newest dances. Come, Lucy, let us demonstrate.” She held out her hand to Lucy, who suddenly felt hot all over. 

“Yes, let’s,” Lucy managed to stammer out. She did love to dance, but to dance with Mina in public, as it were, was another matter. She was afraid her feelings would show for all to see and she wasn’t sure how she would deal with that.

The orchestra started up a lively tune, one of Lucy’s favourites, and as Mina pulled her onto the dance floor, her fears melted. Mina twined her arm around Lucy and pulled her in, leaving Lucy breathless. Mina’s eyes were sparkling, a beautiful deep indigo, and her skin glowed. Lucy could sink into her, she was so entrancing. Lucy leaned in closer and stopped herself just in time. Mina seemed not to notice as they skipped into the steps of the newest popular dance.

The music swirled around them, urging them to dance faster and more furiously with every twirl. Mina’s eyes were fixed on Lucy’s and Lucy tightened her grip around her friend’s waist as they made another round of the room. Mina’s perfume was heady and distracting and the silk of her dress under Lucy’s hand was warm from Mina’s skin. Soon everything was Mina; there was no one else in the room, no patients, no orchestra, just the two of them, their arms around each other, moving to the music, the beat pulsing through their bodies. She could stay like this forever, cocooned in the intimacy of the dance.

The music ended and the dance had to stop. It took Lucy a moment to return, to pull her eyes away from Mina’s and remove her hands from that alluring form. A great sigh shook her. The patients looked duller than ever in contrast. But to her surprise, their eyes were shining and they looked happy.

Mina clapped her hands. “Now it’s your turn!” she announced and the patients dutifully coupled up and filled the room, copying the dance with varying degrees of success. Yet no matter how badly they danced, they seemed to be enjoying it. 

“You were brilliant, Lucy,” Mina said, smiling. “See, there was no need to be afraid. You did wonderfully.”

Lucy’s laugh was brittle, releasing all her tension and unease and relief. She couldn’t help putting a hand on Mina’s shoulder as she said, “My dear Mina, you are the brilliant one. I can see this idea of yours is excellent therapy for the patients.” Mina’s smile didn’t dim at Lucy’s touch, which was encouraging. The magic of the dance still reverberated between them. “Thank you for inviting me. I’ve enjoyed it very much.” She dropped her eyes. “I’m so glad we’ve stayed friends, darling.” She met Mina’s eyes again. They were soft and fond, which made Lucy’s heart melt. Did she dare hope?

Mina touched Lucy’s cheek with a gentle hand. Lucy’s blood thudded madly and she thought she might burst. “Me too,” Mina said. “You’re my dearest friend, Lucy. I treasure that.” She looked away. “I’m betrothed to Jonathan but I realised I need you too. Without you, there’s a Lucy-sized hole that nothing else can fill.” 

“Oh, Mina.” Lucy was overwhelmed with relief. “I’m so glad to hear that.” She wrapped a hand around Mina’s delicate wrist. Mina’s thumb slipped under Lucy’s chin, caressing the delicate skin of her throat. Lucy feared Mina could feel the drumming beat of her pulse. Her body was on fire. She shifted and glanced around the room, abruptly aware of how exposed they were. Thankfully, the patients and their caretakers seemed to be completely absorbed in the dancing. 

Emboldened, she grabbed Mina’s other hand,. “Will you come home with me after the dance? Like old times? I have a bottle of the most delightful claret I’m sure you’d enjoy. And nothing will happen that you don’t want to.”

Mina squeezed her hand. “I’d love to.”

Lucy almost jumped up in glee. “It’s a date then.”

They smiled at each other for a moment before Mina said, “I must get back to the patients. Would you be so kind as to dance with one or two of them? I think it would make their day.”

Flushed with love, Lucy said she would. “Anything for you, dearest Mina.”

“Thank you.” She stretched up and kissed Lucy on the lips. It was the barest touch, but the warmth of her mouth spread through Lucy’s body like a lick of flame. “Until later.” With a secret smile on her lips, she turned and skipped over to a group of patients, leaving Lucy stunned and stock still in place. 

The night couldn’t end soon enough.


End file.
